The End
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Sharptooth's last thoughts as he falls into the pool at the end of the first movie. (oneshot)


**The End**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Land Before Time or any characters associated with the series.**

**An: I was watching LBT recently, and I thought, "Hey, what were Sharptooth's last thoughts as he died?" With that in mind, I decided to create this oneshot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sharptooth knew he was finished when the yellow Three-horn slammed into the large rock he was currently perched on.

He knew it was going to happen. Hell, he knew it would happen for years now. He knew if he chased these hatchlings, he'd die.

But he didn't care.

He was tired. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted to see 'her' again.

Her. Just thinking of her brings back the memories. Memories of his mate. Memories of his own hatchling.

Hers and his hatchling's murders.

The moment that made him the most feared of his kind and the Leaf-Eaters.

His mind went back to that moment. He had been hunting a herd of Longnecks a short ways away from their nest. He had quickly dispatched the largest one and was dragging it home when he heard his mate scream. He dropped the Longneck carcass and ran home as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran around a large boulder and saw something that horrified him.

Red Claw, his brother, his rival, was standing over his fallen mate.

His jaws red with her blood.

Enraged, he charged the Biter and shouted, "TRAITOR!" He slammed into the grey-scaled T-Rex and bit down hard on the Rex's neck. Red Claw roared in agony and was barely able to escape his grasp. But, he didn't stop his assault. Sharptooth didn't stop until his claw racked across Red Claw's face and down his arm to his famous "Red Claw."

Red Claw fled, knowing he wasn't a match for him [Sharptooth]. When his brother was gone, he walked over to his mate. He nudged her gently, but she gave no response. He stifled a sob as he scanned the area for his son. He searched the area and found nothing. His worry turned to fury when he finally caught his son's scent and followed it…only to see his son die by being stomped on by a Longneck!

It was too much. Seeing his son die broke him. He roared angrily and, with all his might, jumped onto the Longneck's back. He bit down on the back of the large Longneck and took a large chunk out of its back. He then bit off its head.

But it did little to soothe his heart. His mate was murdered by his own kin. His son was killed by a Longneck.

Unacceptable. He didn't want to accept it!

He remembered the Longneck's mate cry out in rage and charged at him. He made no move to stop it. He wanted to die and see his family once more. But fate had different plans.

His body moved on its own. He charged the Longneck. He bit down on the Longneck's neck and severed it from the Longneck's body. Another Longneck charged him. He turned and roared challengingly as he ran towards the Longneck and the rest of its herd behind it. He slaughtered them all.

He couldn't even die right!

But he knew why. All his life he'd been nothing but a survivor. When a great famine hit the Mysterious Beyond, he would always hand his share of food to his two younger brothers. When his father killed his mother, he'd been the one kill him to save his siblings. When the Flatteeth attacked him when he'd been injured by a fellow Biter, he endured.

Enraged, he began his infamous campaign of perpetual genocide of the Longnecks. He took his anger out on them, always hunting the brother he once protected. His anger had taken hold of him.

It was then when he started down that path was when he learned of his death.

It was three flyers. Old hags, they were. They warned him that should he continue down the path he was on, that one day he would die by a Longneck that first take one of his eyes.

Sharptooth chased the flyers off, claiming should that happen, he'd die with no complaints. His instincts refused to let him die. Should anyone kill him, it would be a mercy for him.

Time passed. Hours turned to days.

Days turned to weeks.

Weeks to months.

Months to years.

Never once did he meet this Longneck the three hags spoke of.

Until the Great Earthshake.

He had caught the scent of a young Longneck and Three-horn. He stalked them to a small swamp and gave chase. He chased them into a thorn patch where, after careful maneuvering, was close to grabbing the young Longneck. But, just as he snapped forward to grab the young hatchling, the vines holding it back snapped, sending a thorn into his eye!

He roared in pain. His anger burned white hot. But in that same instant, he remembered the hags' warning. He grinned evilly. Finally.

Knowing it was his only chance at peace, he channeled his rage at the young Longneck. He was almost disappointed when he caught it and the Three-horn, but then another Longneck, presumably the little one's parent engaged him.

It was almost perfect. Kill this Longneck, and the younger one would kill him for his vengeance. He engaged the large Longneck with sadistic pleasure. However, the Longneck didn't go without a fight.

One of the best fights he had had, save his fight with old Doc.

She had slammed him hard into a rock face, but it did little to stop him. He quickly jumped to his feet and jumped onto the Longneck's back. He grinned savagely as he bit down and took a large chunk of her flesh away.

He knew she would die. He could taste it.

He tried to finish her off, but she slammed him over the ledge, and he fell into darkness.

After that, when he woke up in that dark cave, he began to stalk the young Longneck again. He even discovered the Longneck somehow created his own mixed herd. A first among the Leaf-Eaters.

Very impressive.

When he discovered their scents heading for the Great Valley, he almost laughed at the irony. The site of his greatest accomplishment would be the site of his ultimate downfall. Poetic.

All things considered, though, he honestly thought the Longneck wouldn't kill him until it had at least reached its Growing Day. But, upon his reaching the cave that had housed his secret entrance to the Great Valley, he heard a scream. It was the scream of a Big Mouth swimmer. He had snuck up behind the swimmer and spooked it. It screamed spectacularly. He chased it down to the deep pool at the bottom of the hill leading up to the cave mouth.

Which led him back to the present.

As the Three-horn slammed into the rock, Sharptooth began to feel weightless. A disconcerting feeling, really. He tried to snatch up the flyer on instinct, but as his back hit the water, the weight of the rock finally made itself known, and he felt his breath knocked out of him, releasing the flyer.

Water filled his lungs.

His vison darkened. This was it. The End.

Just before his vison faded, he swore he saw his mate and hatchling. He gave one final, toothy smile.

* * *

**An: And that is done! Read and Review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
